


Feliz Aniversário

by Kbeckett047



Category: Luna Nera (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbeckett047/pseuds/Kbeckett047
Summary: Tebe acordou confusa no dia do seu aniversário. Alguma coisa estava diferente, mas ela não conseguia descobrir o que era. E onde estavam todas as meninas?
Relationships: Leptis/Tebe (Luna Nera)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 478





	Feliz Aniversário

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi essa história inspirada no aniversário da nossa musa Lucrezia Guidone, vocês já viram o quão fofa ela é? Espero que gostem da história, pesquisei algumas coisas sobre a cultura e culinária da Itália do século XVII, para tornar a narrativa mais realista.

Lentamente a consciência foi tomando conta de Tebe, mas ela não abriu os olhos. Hoje era um dia especial, e sabia muito bem que Leptis gostava de acordá-la com beijos e alguma surpresa diferente a cada ano.

Já podia imaginar o calor dos braços dela, os beijos leves e macios deixados no pescoço que a fariam suspirar, e as palavras sussurradas ao pé do ouvido dizendo como ela a amava.

Sorrindo com o pensamento, ela ficou mais alguns minutos deitada na cama, abriu os olhos duas ou três vezes para tentar descobrir o que tinha ao seu redor, mas tudo estava normal.

_E por que Leptis estava demorando?_

Levantou-se, percebendo que tudo estava em silêncio.

 _Provavelmente na cozinha preparando alguma coisa._

Tebe lavou o rosto, tirou as roupas de dormir e vestiu sua túnica. Poderia ir até ela. Sonhava com uma xícara de chá e os pequenos pães que Leptis gostava de fazer e decorar.

Sorrindo, porém estranhando o silêncio, Tebe caminhou até o grande salão, depois foi para a cozinha, e durante todo o caminho não viu e nem escutou nada. Somente quando chegou na mesa onde guardava seus livros e pergaminhos, viu o pequeno bilhete.

_"Bom dia, meu amor._

_Saí para caçar com Luxor, esqueci de avisar ontem, mas não sei que horas voltaremos, estou ensinando-a a caçar aves, provavelmente ficaremos o dia todo fora. Retornarei o mais breve possível._

_Com amor,_

_Leptis"_

Não pode deixar de ficar triste e desapontada, esperava passar aquele dia ao lado Leptis. No ano anterior tinham feito exatamente isso, passado o dia inteiro juntas, e tinha sido maravilhoso.

É claro que esse ano Tebe teria uma casa cheia de meninas e estaria mais ocupada do que no ano anterior, mas mesmo assim já podia sentir o desamino atingindo-a.

Suspirando, Tebe voltou para a cozinha e preparou seu próprio chá. Ela não era uma grande cozinheira como Leptis ou Janara, portanto procurou uma porção dos pães de batata-doce que estavam guardados no cesto e mais algumas frutas.

– Feliz aniversário, Tebe. -Disse para si mesma antes de morder o último pedaço de pão e tomar o último gole de chá.

Seu desjejum não estava ruim, as frutas eram frescas e o chá ainda mantinha aquele aroma que Tebe tanto gostava. O silêncio atípico da manhã era agradável, assim como a luz do sol que entrava pela janela. Ela só sentia falta de uma coisa.

Leptis.

Mas precisava se recompor, em breve as meninas acordariam para suas primeiras tarefas do dia e Tebe precisava manter a postura e o exemplo na frente delas. Janara cansava de lhe dizer para demonstrar mais seus sentimentos, mas Tebe não era acostumada a fazer esse tipo de coisa. Nunca fora. A não ser com Leptis, não escondia o quanto a amava, mesmo com suas divergências de ideias ou estratégias, sempre acabavam resolvendo seus desentendimentos.

No caminho até sua mesa, encontrou Janara. A ruiva disse que precisava verificar alguma coisa nas florestas, aparentemente Persepolis tinha ouvido os homens da cidade conversando no dia anterior. Tebe já estava se levantando para acompanhá-la, mas Aquileia e Segesta apareceram para suas primeiras aulas do dia.

Ela estranhou a atitude de Janara, já que sair sozinha não era costume dela, a menos que fosse realmente necessário, o que não era o caso. Estranhou também o silêncio das meninas e a tranquilidade do dia. Nos últimos meses a casa nunca tinha estado tão calma como naquele dia.

Talvez as pessoas simplesmente tivessem esquecido que era seu aniversário. Não as culparia se fosse o caso, Tebe nunca tinha grandes planos, e naquele momento não era o mais importante. Mas Leptis não havia mencionado nada nos dias anteriores, teria ela esquecido também?

Provavelmente era a falta de Leptis que a estava fazendo pensar aquelas coisas. Ela precisava se concentrar para a aula. Agora que estavam em guerra, quanto mais rápido as meninas aprendessem a controlar seus poderes, mais preparadas estariam.

A manhã passou lentamente, mais do que Tebe gostaria. As práticas de feitiços não foram tão boas quanto ela esperava, por isso precisou ficar horas a mais supervisionando as meninas estudarem livros antigos de magia. Elas precisavam aprender, quando chegasse a horas deveriam estar prontas. E essa hora poderia ser a qualquer momento, por isso as aulas haviam sido intensificadas.

Enquanto as meninas faziam seus estudos, Tebe procurava respostas para suas próprias questões. Oreggi havia roubado o livro e ela precisava estar preparada para enfrentá-lo. Apesar disso, seus avanços nos estudos eram muito lentos.

Depois de horas, Aquileia e Segesta terminaram suas obrigações das primeiras aulas e foram encontrar Petra para preparar o almoço. Tebe deixou-as tomando conta da casa e saiu para procurar notícias de Janara ou Leptis. Até Persepolis e Ade haviam sumido, se estivessem na cidade Tebe precisaria conversar com as duas novamente. Era perigoso ir até lá, mas as jovens pareciam não compreender.

Antes de sair, foi até seu quarto para guardar alguns pergaminhos para a leitura da noite. Separou também alguns livros para Leptis. Ela não tinha como praticar feitiços, mas sempre teve muita curiosidade sobre a história das bruxas e da magia e sobre o livro que Tebe tanto queria. Uma vez ela havia acusado Tebe de esconder essas coisas dela, e então depois da sua tortura e quase morte, Tebe acabou se sentindo culpada e passou a ensiná-la.

Ela adorava. Ficava encantada com os novos aprendizados Sempre dizia que a história era encantadora. Suas aulas preferidas eram quando Tebe fazia pequenas demonstrações. Na intimidade do seu quarto, Leptis se permitia ser a jovem que Tebe tinha conhecido muito tempo atrás.

Ela sentia falta de Leptis quando não estavam por perto. Sentia também uma pontada de preocupação quando ela saía sozinha. A verdade é que ela nunca tinha sentido nada parecido por alguém. Tebe tinha casado muito jovem com um homem que não a amava. Quando ele morreu, Tebe foi acusada de bruxaria e de matá-lo. Se as acusações de morte eram verdadeiras ou não, ela já não sabia mais dizer. Mas sabia que amava Leptis, e era muito amada por ela.

Seus momentos favoritos do dia eram quando as duas ficavam sozinhas no quarto a noite. Para ela, passar o tempo com Leptis era ótimo, talvez por conta de seu instinto protetor que tinha se intensificado nos últimos tempos.

Distraída com seus pensamentos, ela adentrou o quarto e guardou seus livros. Instantaneamente percebeu a flor que estava em cima da cama. Era uma rosa vermelha, de cor intensa. Ela pegou a rosa na mão. Não havia qualquer sinal de magia na flor, mas no caule havia um bilhete.

_"Eu nunca esqueci de você!"_

Aquilo chamou sua atenção. Era de um vermelho forte e brilhante, bonito, mas não sua flor preferida, então assumiu que não era de Leptis, na verdade não imaginava de quem poderia ser. Janara com certeza não lhe daria flores, e as outras meninas pareciam nem saber que era seu aniversário.

Olhou atentamente o quarto, mas nada parecia fora do lugar. Percebeu que quem quer que fosse, precisou chegar até o quarto por dentro da casa, pois todas as janelas possuíam encantamentos contra invasores.

Ela correu até a cozinha, procurando pelas meninas. Algo estava errado e alguém havia invadido a casa. Seus medos foram comprovados quando ela chegou na cozinha e não encontrou ninguém. O grande salão estava vazio, as salas de estudo também.

Leptis. Ela não era o tipo de pessoa que esquecia uma data como essa, nos últimos anos nunca havia deixado passar seu aniversário. Ela não iria desaparecer em um dia como esse. Algo estava errado, ela estava em perigo, sozinha na floresta. Perseppolis e Ade haviam sumido por toda a manhã. As meninas não estavam em nenhum lugar da casa. Precisava eencontrá-las.

Foi até o estábulo preparar seu cavalo. Para sua surpresa, Janara estava voltando.

– Janara, algo está errado, precisamos encontrar as outras. Alguém conseguiu passar por nossas barreiras. –Ela disse rapidamente, já colocando sua espada na cintura.

– Eu estava até agora verificando, não vi nada de errado. Ninguém nas redondezas. –Janara disse, descendo do cavalo e levando-o até o estábulo. – Você tem certeza? Onde estão todas?

– Leptis saiu cedo com Luxor, Ade e Persepolis estiveram fora durante toda a manhã, eu não as vi. Aquileia, Segesta e Petra estavam na cozinha, alguns minutos depois elas haviam sumido.

Tebe foi até seu cavalo, pronta para sair a procura de todas, mas parou assim que chegou perto dele. Lá estava. Outra rosa igual a anterior. Nela havia outro bilhete, escrito pela mesma pessoa, as letras eram iguais.

_"Nossos caminhos se cruzaram no passado, agora estão ligados para sempre."_

Tebe não sabia o que pensar. Seria Oreggi finalmente querendo sua vingança? Seria outra pessoa? Ela tinha feito muitos inimigos, mas não imaginava quem teria poder o suficiente para chegar tão perto sem ser notado.

Tebe caminhou até Janara e mostrou os dois bilhetes. Aquilo pareceu chamar sua atenção.

– Tudo bem, vamos investigar isso. Elas podem estar em perigo mesmo. –Disse, preparando novamente o cavalo.

As duas saíram correndo pela extensão de terra, primeiro perto da casa, e depois para leste, onde Janara disse ter escutado algum ruído. Elas não viram nada, nem sinal de invasores ou de Leptis. Cada vez mais preocupada, pensando que os Benandanti haviam capturado-as novamente, Tebe seguiu mais rápido.

– A caverna. –Janara gritou. – Vou olhar do lado de fora, você olha do lado de dentro. –Ela disse e deu a volta com o cavalo, desaparecendo atrás das pedras.

Tebe desmontou, atenta aos ruídos. Realmente parecia ter algo ali, ou alguém. Tirou a espada da cintura e olhou em volta. Silêncio. Caminhando até a entrada, ela pode ver marcas de pés e algumas penas de aves. Leptis poderia ter estado ali.

Ao parar na entrada da caverna, ela percebeu que a visão do lado de dentro estava bloqueada por uma parede de fumaça, a visibilidade não passava de centímetros. De espada na mão, e pronta para lançar algum feitiço em quem quer que fosse o inimigo, ela adentrou o lugar.

Silêncio.

Seus ouvidos bem treinados captaram ruídos vindos de trás. Alguém estava prestes a atacá-la pelas costas. Com um movimento rápido, porém dificultado pela neblina, ela girou e pressionou a lâmina da espada diretamente no pescoço do invasor.

– Leptis?

_\------------------------------------------------_

_Leptis acordou cedo, mais cedo do que o normal e levantou silenciosamente, Tebe logo acordaria também. Hoje era um dia especial. Tudo já estava combinado com Janara há dias. As meninas tinham adorado a ideia. Leptis só esperava que Tebe gostasse da surpresa._

_Ela deveria sair cedo com Ade e Luxor para organizar tudo. Persepolis iria até a cidade conseguir alguns itens da lista de Leptis que estavam faltando. A garota tinha um talento para se disfarçar no meio da multidão, mas mesmo assim Janara iria acompanhá-la, pela segurança._

_Aquileia e Segesta ficariam responsáveis por manter Tebe em casa, em uma aula longa e cansativa, o que garantiria o tempo suficiente para organizar tudo o que fosse necessário. Petra teria que esconder as flores sem que Tebe a visse._

_Leptis não costumava fazer esse tipo de coisa. É claro que o aniversário de Tebe era importante, e comemorado todos os anos. Normalmente as duas passavam o dia juntas e Janara parecia não se incomodar com aquilo, então nunca foi um problema. Mas naquele ano a casa estava cheia de garotas entediadas e procurando por aventuras._

_O que poderia ser uma aventura maior do que tentar surpreender Tebe?_

_Ela não sabia qual seria a reação da bruxa. Tebe era inteligente, não seria fácil de enganá-la, e Janara falou diversas vezes que era melhor “não brincar com o perigo”. Mas no fim a ideia da festa surpresa venceu._

_Elas deveriam organizar tudo no período da manhã, enquanto Tebe ficaria ensinando as meninas. Leptis já havia verificado as redondezas, Janara cuidara dos encantamentos e Persepolis havia garantido que na cidade os Benandanti não estavam pensando em invasões ou nada do tipo._

_Tudo seria organizado em um ponto afastado da casa, mas ainda dentro das propriedades. Havia uma espécie de caverna formada por rochas que acabaram se unindo ao longo dos séculos, e lá seria um lugar perfeito para o que Leptis estava planejando._

_Haveria um almoço preparado por ela mesma, com pães, caldos, frutas, vegetais, vinhos, queijos e até mesmo uma grande ave, que Leptis havia demorado uma semana inteira para conseguir caçar. Também prepararam músicas, velas aromáticas, flores, travesseiros e tecidos para as paredes._

_Ela sorriu relembrando toda a preparação sigilosa que elas haviam feito durante a semana. Finalmente era o dia tão esperado. Ela saiu de casa com Luxor e Ade, deixou o bilhete para Tebe na mesa de estudos e deu as últimas instruções para cada menina. Janara sairia mais tarde para encontrar Persepolis no caminho._

_Luxor era a mais animada, pois nunca havia participado de uma festa de aniversário. Tebe acreditava que a pequena ainda não tinha controle de sua magia, mas secretamente Janara vinha ensinando-a a fazer pequenas bolhas de luz, pois a menina queria muito ajudar na decoração da festa com os seus próprios feitiços._

_Boa parte da manhã foi usada para a preparação dos alimentos, Leptis deu especial atenção aos pães decorados, eram os favoritos de Tebe. Quando Persepolis e Janara voltaram com os últimos itens, alguns de culinária, e outros de decoração, elas sabiam que estava quase na hora._

_Janara ficou responsável por voltar para casa e comunicar Petra, Aquileia e Segesta que já estava na hora de elas se juntarem às outras. Ela fez isso secretamente, sem que Tebe visse, e depois precisava garantir que Tebe encontrasse as flores e saísse da casa para “investigar” do que se tratava._

_Seu trabalho foi bem fácil, já que Tebe fez tudo isso por conta própria. A bruxa estava bem preocupada, na verdade, e Janara só podia pensar como aquilo seria divertido quando ela descobrisse a verdade._

_Ela saiu com Tebe pelas redondezas da casa, tentando incentivá-la a ir em direção ao local onde as outras as esperavam. Enquanto isso, na caverna, Leptis verificou pela terceira vez se tudo estava certo. Todas as meninas se esconderam e Petra preparou a cortina de fumaça que esconderia a entrada da caverna._

_De longe foi possível ouvir os cavalos chegando, e logo ela percebeu os cabelos brancos voando aos ventos. Tebe parecia preocupada, como ela imaginou que estaria. Se não ficasse furiosa com elas por assustá-la dessa forma, não teriam grandes problemas. Todas estavam escondidas. Quando Tebe chegasse e entrasse na caverna elas apareceriam para fazer a surpresa._

_\------------------------------------------------_

– Eu imaginei que você ficaria surpresa, mas não que fosse tentar me matar. – A morena disse, sorrindo para uma Tebe muito confusa.

Ela baixou a espada. A fumaça se dissipou e o interior da caverna foi se tornando mais visível. Todas estavam lá. Janara apareceu rindo do lado de fora.

– Eu avisei a vocês que ela acabaria nos atacando no processo.

Agora Tebe podia ver que todas estavam lá. Ade, Persepolis, Luxor, Petra, Aquileia e Segesta. Janara adentrou o local rindo, e Leptis continuava na sua frente, sorrindo, esperando sua reação.

– O que é tudo isso? –Perguntou, ainda sem compreender totalmente do que se tratava.

– Surpresa! Hoje é o seu aniversário. Nós preparamos uma surpresa. –Luxor disse, parecendo a mais animada de todas.

O interior da caverna estava todo iluminado, parte pelos raios de sol que adentravam por rachaduras nas pedras, parte por pequenas bolhas de luz que flutuavam no teto. As paredes estavam decoradas com tecidos dourados e flores e folhas delicadas. Travesseiros que pareciam muito confortáveis serviam de bancos nos cantos, com pequenas mesinhas.

No canto esquerdo uma mesa grande o suficiente estava recheada com um baquete, estavam lá os pães decorados que ela tanto gostava, frutas e vegetais, acompanhando caldos e queijos. Jarros de vinhos e velas aromáticas deixavam o ambiente ainda mais agradável. No centro da mesa estava uma grande ave assada. Provavelmente obra de Leptis.

Ela sorriu. Não poderia estar mais encantada. E surpresa. Teria que pedir a Leptis para não assustá-la daquela forma novamente, pois realmente tinha ficado preocupada. Mas podia ver como ela havia se esforçado. Todas elas.

– Você está surpresa? –Luxor perguntou, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

– Sim querida. Sim, eu estou muito surpresa. Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho.

Enquanto Luxor demonstrava orgulhosa seu novo truque com as bolhas de luz e as meninas se divertiam explicando todo o processo de como haviam preparado a surpresa, organizado o local e distraído Tebe durante toda a manhã, ela sorriu para Leptis e murmurou um “obrigada”.

Janara explicou-lhe que não havia invasão na casa e nem sequer algum indício de perigo. Ela tinha, de fato, vigiado as entradas, a floresta e até mesmo a cidade, para se certificar de que elas desfrutariam de um dia calmo. Leptis estava analisando suas reações, Tebe podia perceber. A morena estava atenta a tudo o que ela falava ou expressava. Ela faria um agradecimento especial e particular mais tarde.

Os próximos minutos foram gastos com Tebe recebendo abraços, felicitações e agradecimentos por todos os ensinamentos. As meninas se ofereceram para servir o almoço e tocar algumas músicas. O espaço era amplo e arejado, mas ao mesmo tempo aconchegante. Diferente da casa em que moravam, mas ao mesmo tempo possuía um sentimento de familiaridade, por estar cercada de pessoas queridas.

E então, finalmente, ela teve um momento para falar com Leptis.

–Oi. -Ela beijou os lábios de Leptis. –Desculpe pela espada, você se machucou? –Tebe perguntou um pouco envergonhada, mas rindo da situação.

– Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. -Ela riu.

– Eu achei que fosse alguém tentando me atacar, ou pior. Sabe... Pensei que você estava em perigo. Agora posso ver que você estava bem ocupada. –Disse, acariciando as mãos de Leptis.

– Você gostou? Eu sei que você prefere algo mais simples e discreto, mas as meninas estavam realmente animadas para essa aventura. –Ela riu, lembrando dos primeiros dias de planejamento.

– Aventura? –Tebe questionou, pedindo para que Leptis explicasse melhor o porquê de aquilo ser considerado uma aventura.

– Quando comentei que em breve seu aniversário estava chegando, Aquileia perguntou se faríamos uma festa surpresa. Janara tentou argumentar que não era a melhor das ideias, mas Luxor acabou ficando animada, e as meninas logo começaram a montar os planos de como fariam tudo sem que você percebesse. Era como um grande desafio, sabe, elas acham que você vê tudo e sabe de tudo o que acontece, então seria realmente uma aventura para elas. Mas precisavam de alguém que as ajudasse a organizar e comandar os preparativos.

– E então você se ofereceu para ser essa pessoa, eu imagino. –Tebe riu, podia imaginar a animação de Leptis, mesmo ela tentando esconder, Tebe a conhecia bem o suficiente.

– É, já que Janara preferiu não assumir essa responsabilidade, eu tive que me oferecer. Foi realmente divertido trabalhar com elas. Persepolis é uma grande fã de mistérios, então teve a ideia das flores, mas os bilhetes foram meus, e eu realmente quis dizer o que escrevi neles, nós estamos unidas.

Leptis sorria, era contagiante, seus olhos brilhavam, o sol parecia refletir dourado nos seus cabelos trançados. Tebe estava agradecida. Não somente por tê-la em sua vida, mas por toda a união e o amor que compartilhavam, por toda a sua família, suas garotas, e pelo esforço delas em tornar aquele dia tão especial.

– Venha Tebe, vamos comer. Está uma delícia. Leptis, conte para ela como você passou a semana toda perseguindo essa ave até conseguí-la de fato.

Tebe arqueou a sobrancelha, curiosa sobre a história. Leptis apenas riu e disse que demorou dias pois precisava da ave perfeita para o grande dia.

O almoço foi tranquilo, com músicas e histórias. Tebe fez notas mentais para conversar com Leptis mais tarde, precisava agradecê-la e dizer-lhe o quanto gostou daquele momento. Era algo totalmente novo e inesperado, uma forma totalmente diferente de aproveitar o seu dia. Era como passar o tempo com uma verdadeira família, sua pequena família um pouco diferente do que era comum, mas ainda assim especial.

– Feliz aniversário, Tebe. –Disse para si mesma, dessa vez estava realmente muito feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> O que acharam? Deixem um comentário. Me contem também o que vocês gostariam de ler aqui. Preferem histórias ambientadas no mundo da série, sobre o que pode acontecer nas próximas temporadas ou sobre a história e o passado das nossas personagens? Ou preferem histórias do tipo AU, me deixem saber o que vocês querem ler, e eu posso escrever.


End file.
